Convincing The Wolf
by Tamecca
Summary: A music laden fic about Remus and Tonks. This fic takes place at Grimmauld Place after Harry's fifth year.
1. I Wish He Was

A/N: As most other fics say… these characters are not mine but J. K. Rowling's.

~I have chosen to ignore HBP, Sirius's death, and possibly a few other minor things.~

Tonks strode down the hallway to her cousin's bedroom with a look of worry on her face. She knocked on the door and pushed it open, not thinking to wait to be admitted. "Sirius," she said before realizing music was blaring in the room.

Sirius sat on a rug with his back to her, bent over something on the floor in front of him. He was bobbing his head to the loud music, clearly unable to hear her.

"Sirius," Tonks yelled. She didn't want to walk up on her cousin and scare him. The last time she had done so he had swung at her, hitting her nose and making it bleed.

Sirius still didn't hear her over the music.

Tonks was about to yell again, even louder, but she stopped to listen to the music.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye<em>

_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
><em>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<em>  
><em>It's hard to say it, time to say it<em>  
><em>Goodbye, goodbye<em>

_I miss that town_  
><em>I miss the faces<em>  
><em>You can't erase<em>  
><em>You can't replace it<em>  
><em>I miss it now<em>  
><em>I can't believe it<em>

_So hard to stay_  
><em>Too hard to leave it<em>

_If I could I relive those days_  
><em>I know the one thing that would never change*<em>

Tonks edged closer and peeked over Sirius's shoulder. He was fooling with the photo album Hagrid had given Harry, putting some more pictures into it.

Sirius suddenly laughed loudly.

Tonks jumped and decided she needed to announce her presence. "Sirius," she bellowed.

Sirius jumped himself and squeaked - Tonks was sure that he did although she would never mention it - making her giggle.

She leaned over and paused the music. "You know Siri…"

"Look at this picture I found," Sirius said, ignoring that he had just cut her off. "Merlin, no matter how short James's hair was, it was still all messed up. I suppose it was his fault though, always running his hands through it."

Tonks chuckled. She looked at a few more pictures on the floor and said, "Harry will like these, and you look like you are enjoying yourself adding them to the album."

"I am." Sirius ran his eyes over the floor. "Oh yeah, by the way, I borrowed your PC Delayer. Thought I might need a bit of music."

"CD player, Sirius, CD player," Tonks corrected. "You know, I've been looking for that thing for hours. I thought I'd lost it again."

"Sorry cousin, I didn't mean to worry you." Sirius shifted his gaze to the CD player. "I think something is wrong with it though, maybe the magic has gotten to it. It'll only play this one song, not that I mind."

"I'm not worried about the magic because Hermione charmed it to work off of the magic. I'm more worried about what you might have done to it."

"I didn't do anything to it," Sirius insisted, "honest."

Tonks rolled her eyes at him and picked up the CD player. She pushed a couple of buttons and then stated, "It will play more than one song now, but I'm going to want it back before too much longer."

"Alright," Sirius muttered, clearly not wanting to give it back anytime soon.

"You know Hermione might be able to get you one too if you really want."

Sirius shook his head. "I'd never be able to work the thing properly."

He pushed the play button and music blared out of the speakers once again. He said something else but Tonks was no longer able to hear him.

She reached toward the speakers meaning to turn them down, but before she could get to them, Remus walked into the room with his hands over his ears. She took in the aggravated look on his face and smiled inwardly, knowing that he wasn't aggravated at all, merely toying with Sirius. Tonks also took the opportunity to drink in the shape of Remus's lips as he spoke. Not being able to hear what he was saying made the experience all the more exhilarating because she could pretend he was saying whatever she wanted to hear. At that moment he was telling her… Tonks shifted her eyes off of Remus before her mind could slide all the way into the gutter. _What in the bloody hell have I let this man do to me, _she thought.

Remus bravely took his hand off of his left ear and fumbled with the buttons on the CD player for a second, causing the music to cut off abruptly. "That's better," he sighed. "Do you really need it that loud Sirius? You know I love music, but at that decibel, I was really beginning to hate that song."

"I was just going to turn it down a little when you walked in," Tonks said, startling Remus.

"T-T-Tonks," he spluttered. "I didn't see you when I came in. I didn't mean to interrupt you from listening to your music, I-I-I…."

Sirius tried to stifle his laughter unsuccessfully. "I-I-I," he mocked. He winked at Tonks before saying, "I've never heard you at a loss for words before Moony. Tonks got your tongue?"

Remus flushed brightly and averted his eyes to the pictures in the floor.

"Sirius," Tonks hissed. She punched him in the shoulder roughly. "Fuck off."

"I'll see you later Sirius. Tonks," Remus whispered. He turned and fled from Sirius's bedroom.

"Look what you did! I should kick your arse," Tonks yelled at Sirius.

"He likes you, you know. I told him he needed to tell you, many times in fact, but he kept on refusing, so yesterday I told him I would tell you if he didn't. I was just fulfilling my promise, that's all."

Tonks gritted her teeth. "Did you even see his face? He was horrified that you said that!" Tonks shook her head and crossed her arms. "I bet you used to do that to him all the time at school. You did, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, only this time, I'm not going to fail. I don't care how obstinate he is, I will not fail. He's thirty-seven and never been shagged for Merlin's sake," Sirius shouted.

"Bloody hell, don't broadcast it through the house," Tonks said angrily, "you don't even know if that's true."

"I know Moony. It's true."

Tonks huffed and snatched the CD player from Sirius's hands. She bent down, picked up the speakers and CD case, and stated coldly, "I don't think a jackass like you needs to listen to my music."

Sirius growled, "You're only this mad because I'm messing with your boyfriend."

"I wish he was," she snarled back. She stalked toward the door, and slammed it as loud as she could manage when she got into the hallway.

Tonks rapped viciously on Remus's door. _He better let me in. I'll be pissed if he doesn't. _After half a minute of waiting, she tried the knob and was surprised when it turned. _It's odd that he didn't lock or ward it. _She stuck her head in and glanced around the room, it was empty. _Where in the bloody hell could he be, _Tonks wondered.

Tonks checked for him in the kitchen, the living room, and the library to no avail. Frustrated and more than a little worried, she began looking in every single room of the house. A half hour passed before Tonks found him in an unused bedroom on the third floor. He was sitting on the dusty window ledge with his forehead on the glass, staring out into the night. She sighed and steeled herself for a conversation with him.

"Wotcher Remus," she said brightly. "What are you doing in here?"

Remus looked at her forlornly and gave her a weak smile. "Tell Sirius I have had the pleasure of a woman before," he breathed out. "He has no reason to worry."

Tonks stared at the dirty carpet at a loss for words. _It was too much to hope for that he didn't hear that._

"Tonks I…"

"I'm sorry for Sirius's behavior," she said suddenly, not wanting him to say whatever he meant to.

Remus chuckled lightly. "You don't have to apologize for him. I know how he gets when he's restless, as he is now."

They grew silent. Tonks was still thinking hard about what to talk about, when suddenly she exulted_ that's it, perfect_. "What was she like Remus? The woman that you…"

He sniffed. "She was great. We had a wonderful time together, had a lot in common. We were always talking and laughing about something. We were together for four months before we…" Remus went silent.

"Shagged," Tonks supplied, trying to get him past embarrassment.

Remus grinned and started speaking again. "Yes shagged. It went on like that for a while, a couple of months at least. We talked and laughed, and then we would crawl in bed together and… Well eventually she asked me to move in with her. She said that she had never met anyone like me and wanted us to stay together indefinitely. Then the guilt set in…"

Engulfed by silence again, Tonks prodded, "Guilt over what?"

"Not telling her that I was a werewolf. So I fixed it, I told her that before I moved in with her she had to know something." Remus picked at his sleeve and cleared his throat. "I haven't seen her since."

"I," Tonks started. "Well I," she started again.

"It's okay Tonks, it's been ages since that happened. I'm over it and her."

"I wish there was something… We could listen to some music." Tonks held up the CD player and speakers, which until then had been forgotten. "I have a song I like to listen to when I'm feeling off my mark."

Remus nodded.

"Good," Tonks stated. She started flipping through her CD case. "Here we go."

As the music started, Tonks sat down on the floor beside the window ledge and crossed her legs Indian style, listening to the song.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**<br>_

Tonks shifted herself and leaned back against the wall. She glanced over her shoulder at Remus, and gently rested the back of her head on his thigh.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore**_

"You know Remus, next time Sirius does something like that to you, you should tell him off."

"What should I say to him? Fuck off you soddin' wanker?"

Tonks snorted and screeched, "Remus." She giggled and turned to look at him. "I didn't know you used words that dirty."

Remus winced, knowing he wouldn't like the words coming out of his mouth, and said, "Or I could say… Fuck off you nancy boy."

"He really pissed you off didn't he?"

"Very much." Remus reached down and fiddled with a strand of Tonks's electric blue hair. "I feel better now though."

* Photograph by Nickelback from All The Right Reasons

** Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee from Disclaimer II


	2. Everyone Knows

Tonks sat flipping through Molly's newest Witch Weekly looking for advice on what to do about Remus. _I guess I really should just ask Molly about this, _she thought as she closed the magazine, having found nothing helpful. _I just don't want her fussing about all of this and trying to help. _She closed her eyes and leaned back onto her pillows allowing her mind to run over the events of the evening before. A small smile crossed her lips as she remembered what it felt like to have her head resting on Remus. _Too bad it was just his leg. I need to aim for his chest next time. _Tonks giggled and shook her head at herself. "I wonder if he's up yet," she said aloud to her bedroom.

Walking up the empty stairs to the third floor, Tonks heard a song playing on her borrowed CD player.

_Working hard to get my fill,  
>everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
>just one more time<br>Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night<em>

_Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlight people*_

"It figures he would be listening to them," Tonks said to herself. She reached the landing and walked down to Remus's room, halting outside the cracked open door when she heard Sirius's voice. Standing perfectly still, she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I'm telling you mate, she likes you too."

"That's not possible." Remus chuckled. "What makes you say that anyway?"

"Last night I was poking fun at her and called you her boyfriend. She said that she wished you were."

Remus snorted laughter. "She was probably just trying to do you one better. She didn't mean it. How could she, I'm nearly twice her age."

"We are not that old," Sirius retorted loudly, "so quit trying to make us be."

"It's still a thirteen year difference. At the best she considers me in an older brother sort of way."

"She doesn't!"

"Fine," Remus said, his voice rising out of aggravation, "so what if she does like me? I'm too old for her and too poor, so I say no."

"Well if all you're going to do is make her like you and then say no to her, stop flirting with her."

"I don't flirt with her," Remus stated.

"Oh, don't lie to me Remus! Why else do you call her Nymphadora when she doesn't like it, if not to flirt?"

Remus didn't respond.

"See, you like her and she likes you, so get on with it."

"But I'm too old and too poor."

"You've already said those two piss poor excuses, Remus."

"I'm a werewolf," Remus nearly shouted. "Which means I can't ever be with her. I can't ever be with anybody, for that matter. Now, I don't want to talk about it any longer. I don't need anything to help me be depressed about being lonely."

They were both silent for a couple of minutes before Sirius said, "Moony, you don't have to be lonely. Tonks already knows about you being a werewolf, I daresay, she won't leave you for it."

"And what if I bite her or hurt her or… kill her when I'm transformed?"

"You either take your Wolf's Bane or lock yourself up somewhere, you won't."

"What if something happens and I can't do those things, what then?"

"You are just determined to be unhappy, aren't you?"

"I've known hardly anything but unhappiness since I was six years old, Sirius. I suppose you could call misery a good friend of mine after thirty-one years of living with it."

"It doesn't have to be that way anymore," Sirius said, so quietly Tonks could barely hear him over the music.

Not being able to stand it any longer, Tonks burst through the door and tripped over her feet, sending herself flying toward the floor. Sirius snatched her up and toward him lithely, saving her from the nasty carpet burn she was headed for, and held on to her until he was sure she had her balance.

Ignoring what had just happened, Tonks stated, "Sirius is right, Remus, you don't have to be lonely and unhappy anymore."

"You were listening," Remus asked, his face beginning to turn red.

"Yes I was," Tonks said, defiantly, "and I do like you."

"I can't. I won't do this to you. I'm sorry that I let myself get away with flirting with you."

"You can, you will, and I enjoyed the flirting," Tonks said, taking a step toward him.

"No I won't, you don't deserve the pain that being with me will cause."

Tonks huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't care. As long as I have you, I'll be happy."

"No you won't. You don't know what you're talking about. I will ruin you."

"Don't know what I'm talking about," Tonks asked, anger rising within her.

"Nymphadora, please, just forget about me. I'm not worth it."

"Don't talk about yourself that way! You're worth it to me," she yelled.

"Nymphadora just leave…"

Without thinking about what she was doing, she slapped him as hard as she could.

"Tonks," Sirius shouted.

Remus, with the left side of his face red and swelling, said calmly, "I want to be alone now. Both of you just leave, I'll see you later."

Tonks and Sirius stood where they were, staring at Remus.

"I said leave," he bellowed.

They both scurried out of the door and Sirius closed it behind them.

"How could you do that to him," Sirius asked.

"I didn't mean to, he just pissed me off," she answered.

"You're a bloody bitch," Sirius growled before striding off toward his room.

Tonks walked into the living room to find Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron hanging about. Ron and Harry were playing Exploding Snap while Ginny and Hermione pored over the pictures in Teen Witchy Woman, Ginny's favorite magazine. To Tonks's relief, Hermione had her CD player on. _Good, then they didn't hear what was going on upstairs, _she thought before noticing the song playing. _Merlin did it have to be this song._

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>'Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say**<em>

Tonks threw herself down on the couch beside Hermione, trying her best to ignore the song.

"Tonks what's wrong," Hermione asked after seeing the look on her face.

"I messed it all up, totally."

"Messed what up, Tonks," Ginny asked, leaning around Hermione.

Before Tonks could reply, Remus walked into the room with Tonks's CD player, CD case and speakers in his hand. "Here's your thing. I thought I had better return it." He sat her stuff down on the end table beside the couch and immediately made to leave the room.

"Remus wait…I'm…"

Not allowing Tonks to finish, he walked through the door and closed it.

"What happened to his face," Ron asked, putting down his cards and standing up.

Harry followed suit and asked, "Is that what you meant by saying you messed it all up?"

Tonks nodded weakly. "Yes. We got into well… a debate of sorts and I slapped him."

Ginny winced and asked, "Was it about what Sirius was shouting last night?"

"It stemmed from that." Tonks looked up from her lap. "You heard that, did you?"

"The whole house did actually," Harry mumbled.

"Yeah Mum was furious and wanted to go tell Sirius off, but Dad wouldn't let her," Ron said.

"Great," Tonks muttered.

"Is it true," Ron asked.

"No, Remus says it isn't."

Hermione smiled crookedly. "Is that why you slapped him?'

"No," Tonks answered vehemently. "Why would I care?"

"Because you want him," Ginny stated.

"Am…Am I that obvious?"

"Yes," Harry, Hermione, and Ginny answered in unison.

Tonks looked at Ron, who just shrugged.

"I do want him and that's what we got into a row about," Tonks said.

"Why, he says he doesn't like you even though he does," Ron asked, astounded.

They all looked at him.

Ron stared back at them and said, "I know that much."

Tonks smiled feebly. "Oh no, he admits that, but then he says that it won't work."

Hermione shook her head. "Why does he say that it won't work?"

"He says that he's too old, too poor, and a werewolf. He says he'll ruin me and some other shite like that."

"Convince him differently," Ginny said, smugly.

"That's what I was trying to do." Tonks sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"By slapping him," Harry asked.

"No," Tonks said, chuckling slightly, "he just got me angry and I did that. I didn't even realize I was going to do it, it just happened."

"Well when you apologize…," Hermione started.

"He won't let me apologize. You saw him when he came in here. I started talking and he just walked out."

"Well give him a little time and then apologize, and when you do, try convincing him again without getting angry," Hermione told her.

"And try to put a little physical contact in it," Ginny added.

"She already did that," Ron whispered.

"I don't mean like that," Ginny said, loudly. She turned her gaze on Tonks. "Try grasping his hand or gently touching his arm. If you really feel up to it, you could mess with his hair and kiss him on the cheek."

Ron made a disgusted face and grabbed the magazine, which was lying on the couch. "You know, I reckon you've read enough of these magazines."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

Hermione snickered at Ron's behavior and said, "I think you should try Ginny's idea, try to make a little contact with him, but do something that comes naturally. Don't try to make it put on, let it be something you would do. I think it will show him how much you care."

"How long do you think I should give him to calm down," Tonks asked.

"It's Professor Lupin," Harry said, "you'll know when he's gotten over it. He'll push it away from him and begin to act normally around you again. He'll probably have forgotten it by dinner."

"Harry's right," Ginny agreed, "but at least wait until tomorrow."

"Right. Thanks guys," Tonks said a little more brightly. "Let's play some cards."

* Don't Stop Believing by Journey from Journey's Greatest Hits

_** _Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne from Let Go


	3. Getting Him Back

Despite what Harry said, it had been two long days since Tonks had slapped Remus, and he was hiding out, not just from her. He was taking his meals in his room, and more than once, Tonks had spotted Sirius beating on his door without gaining entrance. She didn't know what she was going to do. _If he won't even talk to Sirius, how am I supposed to talk to him? _Tonks rolled over in bed. _Merlin this is bad. It shouldn't take this long for him to get over it._

Tonks fluffed her pillow a bit but still couldn't get comfortable. _There's no use._ She sat up in bed and reached for her wand. "_Lumos_," she muttered, holding her wand over her watch. "Five thirty-seven. I'm never up this early." She stretched and swung her legs off the bed.

Grabbing her jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt, Tonks started getting dressed. _I wonder if it's too early to get some coffee from Molly, _Tonks thought just as she noticed a folded piece of parchment on the floor beside the door. Pulling the tee over her head, she walked to the door to get the parchment. Her name was written on it in a slightly messy, cursive handwriting. She smiled, knowing just who had written the note, and opened it.

_Tonks,_

_ I have been obsessing over how to talk to you since the incident the other day and have decided to do it the easy way, hence the note. I have to tell you that I don't want to hear an apology from you over what you did; it was my fault and not yours. I shouldn't have been talking to you in that manner, and for that, I am sorry. I know that you are a strong, intelligent woman that can make good decisions, but I think choosing me is a very bad one. When I say you don't understand, I'm not berating your intelligence, but trying to make you see the whole werewolf situation is tougher than anyone can imagine, unless they live it._

_ Nymphadora, I love you too much to let you do this to yourself. Being with me would make your life more difficult than you deserve. I wish it wasn't so, but it is. Please, let's just go back to the way it was before. I miss your company. _

_Love,_

_Remus_

Tonks stared at the note and read aloud, "I love you too much." Her lips curved in a smile as her eyes ran back over the note. "He would manage to blame himself though," she said, her gaze resting on, _it was my fault and not yours._

She bit the inside of her lip while trying to decide if Remus was awake. Deciding he probably was, she started toward the door, only to realize she wasn't ready to talk to him. _Merlin, go back to the way it was. Can I do that? It was good before but it will be hard to pretend none of this shite happened. _Tonks glanced back down at the note. Finding resolve in his words, she put her trainers on and set out for Remus's room.

Tonks tried taking the stairs two at a time in her rush to get to Remus, but half way up the staircase she tripped and tumbled back down a few stairs. She jumped up quickly, as was her custom after one of her many falls, and tackled the stairs again one at a time. Reaching the landing, she turned left and strode silently down the hallway to his bedroom door. Tonks knocked lightly, hoping to be admitted.

"Come in," Remus said loud enough to be heard through the door.

Entering, Tonks said, "Wotcher, Remus."

Remus, sitting at his writing desk, grinned at her over his right shoulder. "Good morning, Nymphadora," he said, warmly. "I take it you received my note."

"Yes I did." Tonks ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "Okay. We can go back to the way it was, but I don't think I can pretend this didn't happen. I can't forget what the note says."

"That's fine," Remus said, quickly. "I believe our friendship would suffer if we blocked out the past few days."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Tonks crossed her arms and asked, "So why have you been hiding from all of us?"

Remus sighed. "I just needed some time to think, Tonks, and I do that best when I'm alone."

Tonks nodded.

Remus turned his chair to face Tonks. "I'm sorry for all of the anguish I've caused you. We aren't even together and look what I've done to you."

"Remus just stop it. You are not the one at fault in this, so give your guilty conscience a rest. It doesn't matter anyway, no manner of anguish or anything else can change my feelings for you."

Remus closed his eyes and said," Oh Tonks."

"I'm not making another plea for us as a couple. I was just stating the facts," Tonks said, a blush creeping into her cheeks. _Yes, just the facts but if it works…_

Remus swallowed hard, still not opening his eyes. "Maybe this isn't the best idea."

"No it will work out okay. I've missed your company too," Tonks breathed out, "and this is the way to ensure that we are on speaking terms, so it's fine by me."

Remus looked at her and shook his head. "I think this is getting a bit chaotic."

Tonks shrugged and gave him a smile before saying, "Most good things in life are. You know, I'm hungry. Let's go find out what Molly is making for breakfast."

Remus nodded, accepting that the issue was resolved enough to be getting on with, and followed her out of the bedroom.

_It was good having Remus back today, _Tonks thought as she sat down in the floor beside her CD player.

They had eaten breakfast with Molly and Sirius before going into the living room. Sirius had then taken the opportunity to assault Remus on holing himself up in his bedroom, only to have Tonks begin to yell at him for being insensitive. An hour later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had joined them for a day of Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess. Remus read all day except for the two times he had decided to kick Sirius's arse in chess.

The day had ended in a spectacular meal of Remus's favorite dishes, which Tonks expected Molly had made to celebrate Remus being back with them. Loud and lively, dinner had lasted nearly two hours until Harry had announced he was tired with a yawn. It had been the cue for all of them to depart the kitchen. Tonks had said goodnight to everyone and climbed the stairs to her room.

She flipped through her CD case looking for something to listen to before going to bed. With a mischievous grin, she chose a CD and placed it in the player. Listening to the song, Tonks began to untie her trainers.

_There Are No Impossible Dreams  
>There Are No Invisible Seams<br>Each Night When The Day Is Through  
>I Don't Ask Much<em>

_I Just Want You_  
><em>I Just Want You<em>

_There Are No Uncriminal Crimes_  
><em>There Are No Unrhymable Rhymes<em>  
><em>There Are No Identical Twins<em>  
><em>Or Forgivable Sins<em>

_There Are No Incurable Ills_  
><em>There Are No Unkillable Thrills<em>  
><em>One Thing And You Know It's True<em>  
><em>I Don't Ask Much<em>

_I Just Want You_  
><em>I Just Want You<em>  
><em>I Just Want You<em>  
><em>I Just Want You<em>

_I'm Sick And Tired Of Bein' Sick And Tired*_

Remus pushed open her door and called softly, "Nymphadora."

Looking up at him, a smile spreading across her face, Tonks said, "Come on in," invitingly.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight."

After jumping up and losing her balance, Tonks righted herself using the bed and walked over to Remus. "Well goodnight then," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He hesitated for a moment before encircling her in his arms, holding her against him tightly. Time stretched on while they held their embrace. Two minutes, then three, then five passed before Remus loosened his hold, although he didn't let her go completely.

Tonks rested her head on his chest. "I'm glad all of this made us closer Remus. I would never have dared to hug you like this before."

"Me too," he replied. "It was nice not having all this secret feelings nonsense lurking between the two of us. I had a much more relaxed day with you today than I have had in many months."

"Good."

Remus ran his hand up her back to her neck, where he began to play with her hair. "So what is on the agenda tomorrow," he asked.

_This is almost more than I can take, _Tonks thought, savoring the way his hand felt in her hair. "If we leave it up to Harry and company, the same thing we did today," she answered.

Chuckling, Remus said, "You know I think Sirius would enjoy it if we picked up some Chinese food and planned a picnic in the backyard."

"The backyard," she echoed in disbelief. "But it's all overgrown with God knows what, how is that supposed to be enjoyable?"

"We can clear it out tomorrow morning and have the picnic in the afternoon. It would keep us away from Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap."

Tonks stifled her laughter in Remus's chest.

"Only if you want to though." he added.

She looked up at him, and gazed straight into his eyes. "That's fine by me."

Not breaking their eye contact, Remus asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tonks sighed. _I have to quit looking into his eyes, it makes me want him too much__, _she thought.

His gaze lingered on her as sadness crept over his face. "Well good night then, Nymphadora." He let her go and walked away from her.

"Remus," she called, making him face her again. "If you ever change your mind about us being together, let me know. I'll still want you."

He took a couple of steps backwards while saying, "Please don't tell me things like that Tonks."

_Ginny said to show him how much I care by touching him or something. Hmmm… I know something_. She closed some of the distance between them. "I'm just telling you the truth. I will always want you, Remus."

Pinning him against the door, Tonks placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Remus put his hands on her shoulders, trying to push her away from him. "Tonks please don't do this to me," he begged.

"I'm sorry, Remus. It's just that… I love you so much."

He looked down at her for a moment, clearly considering the situation. "Bloody hell Nymphadora," he sighed. Without any more hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Tonks returned his kiss, entwining her arms around his neck and pressing her body firmly against his. _This is better than I could have imagined, _she thought as Remus's lips became more insistent. Their snogging continued with each moment becoming more intense and heated than the last. Passion burned through Tonks, and she knew it was the same for Remus because she could feel his enjoyment pressing into her abdomen. Wanting to encourage Remus to take things further, Tonks slid her right hand down to his belt.

"Nymphadora," he gasped, removing her hand from its compromising position.

"Oh no," she said, giving him a quick kiss, "your prudish behavior went right out the door the moment you kissed me."

He let go of her hand and kissed her forcefully.

"That's better. Now come on," she said once the kiss was broken.

Tonks pulled him toward the bed, starting to undress him as she went, and lay down. She motioned for him to join her while working at ridding herself of her clothing. With a naughty grin Tonks didn't know he was capable of, Remus slipped off the rest of his clothes and eased onto the bed.

*I Just Want You by Ozzy Osbourne from Ozzmosis


End file.
